Elsa and I
by Ends In Elsis
Summary: I didn't know what I had to think about this girl, but there was something about her. Something different.
1. Saturday

**Saturday**

"It's misty outside, eh?"

I didn't realize anything until the girl next to me said something to me. It must have been for ten minutes now that she was sitting there, I guess. Then I suddenly remembered.

It was one of those early Saturday mornings. I had to go to school to write another failed exam. Outside it was cold, but at least it was warm in the train.

"The next station is Ruthermouth," it sounded from the speaker above me. "You can change trains here to Wynnich and..." I sighed. Every day it was the same story. Every time it was this same stupid train. Couldn't it be, just for one time, a bit different?

Then the train stopped at Ruthermouth. People were going in and out. Then this girl entered the compartment I was sitting in. She sat down next to me. Strange, I thought, but probably because I sat in the first row of the compartment.

The girl didn't look much older than me, I guess about 21 years old. She wore a light blue dress and I could see some snowflake printings on it, of which the color perfectly matched her platinum blonde hair, which she wore in a French braid. I nodded at her while she sat down, just to be polite.

I looked outside the window. After a short while she put out her earphones and said "Hi."

I turned to her. "Hi me?" She nodded. I smiled to her and laughed. "Oh, hi."

Then I looked out of the window again. I had one of those moments when I was lost in thoughts. In the reflection of the window I could see the girl was looking as well.

Then she started to talk. "It's misty outside, eh?"

"Yeah," I answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable. I wasn't used to the fact that people talk to me in the train. "It sure is."

"It would be nice when there was some snow accompanying this mist," she laughed. I didn't know what I had to think about this girl, but there was something about her. Something different.

When I looked back through the window, I suddenly saw a snowflake falling on it. For a moment I was a bit confused. "Snow…" I whispered. I blinked my eyes, but another flake appeared on the window. I looked at the girl and explored her body. "It's snowing."

The girl laughed. "And I guess it will stop right now," she said, while pointing her finger at the window. And indeed, the snow disappeared as sudden as it fell on the window.

I looked back to her, my eyes still full of confusion. My feelings were right. There was something special about this girl. Something I wanted to discover. When she turned her face to me, I quickly looked away.

Suddenly there was this voice again. "The next station is Enton. Please don't forget your personal belongings and-" I didn't hear the rest. This girl was somehow occupying my mind. While the train was slowing down, I took my bag and stood up. She also stood up. I hoped she also had to leave here, but when I passed her in the alley, she sat down again.

Just as I wanted to walk towards the door, I suddenly felt a cold hand grabbing mine. It was hers. I turned towards her, I guess I had a very silly look on my face.

"Take care of yourself… i-in the mist," she said, I could hear the hesitation in her voice. Then she smiled. She released my hand, leaving a snowflake on my palm. I looked at it with big eyes. I didn't notice the train had already stopped. That was when I rushed through the door.

When I finally stood on the platform, the train was already leaving. There was only one thing I could think of that moment.


	2. Monday

**Monday**

It was the Monday after I've had this strange confrontation in the train. After that test I still had many things to do that weekend, so I hadn't much time to think of the things that happened.

In my opinion Mondays are always the worst days to take the train. Not only because of the fact that I had to leave early, but there were also many people in the train. Many of them were students that have a home in the city where they were studying. They were lucky, because they don't had to take the train every day and spend an hour going to school. Well, my advantage was that I still lived with my parents, so I didn't have to do anything myself.

I sat at my usual place, first row at the window. I was looking outside. The mist was still there, along with the cold. It didn't really disappear in the weekend, but what else do you want in mid-January? The thought of the mist reminded me of her.

That girl. She made that snow outside, I was sure about that. How could it otherwise stop exactly at the moment she pointed at it? And then there was this snowflake which suddenly appeared when she took my hand. There was no explanation needed that she created it. But how? It was ridiculous that somebody just can... create snow and ice. That's magic! Yes, I believe in magic, but it couldn't just appear right in front of me, could it? I had to know more about this. But would I ever see her again?

"Station Ruthermouth."

I laughed. This time they weren't that enthusiastic as last time. I looked at the passengers going in and out the train. Most people were running because another train arrived just when my train should leave.

"Hey!"

That voice shocked me. I know exactly whose it was. When I turned my head, I saw her. Her big bluish eyes were looking at me. "Do you mind if I'll sit here?" she asked. Her hair was in the same braid as the time I met her two days ago. She wore a black skirt and a grey sweater. The total picture looked beautiful. My thoughts were taken by her. Again.

"N-no, not at all." I didn't know what to say or how to act. I still was confused about the fact that she probably bears magical abilities or something like that. It took us a few minutes to get comfortable.

Then she hesitantly started to talk. "I-I'm sorry about being strange and all..."  
"It... doesn't matter," I said, only to say something. "I was just..." I was seeking for the right word. "...confused. You created that snow."

"Yes, I did," she said on a tone apologizing for what happened. "I shouldn't have d-"  
I interrupted her. "It's okay, it's okay. It's just something you usually don't encounter every day."

The girl sighed. It was quiet for a while. "Do you think I'm strange?" she asked then. That was probably the weirdest question I ever heard from a girl. I didn't really know what to say.

"Well... I guess you're just as strange as I am," I laughed. That made her laugh too. I decided to talk about something else. "So are you often taking this train?"

She smiled again. "Yeah, every morning since last summer."

"Really?" I was surprised. So that meant I could see her more often. That made my day. "Me too! It surprises me that I didn't see you before."

"Trains are big, eh?" she said to be funny, while stretching her legs. Then she turned quiet for a minute. She looked out of the window. "So where are you going every morning?"

"University of Enton," I said. I kind of felt proud of saying that name, that I was on that university, even it was a big chaos over there.

"That's nice, I think," she said. I-"

"Station Enton!" sounded from the speaker above us, while the train slowed down. This time I didn't like to be at my destination. I looked at the girl. "I guess I have to leave here," I said a bit dramatically. She laughed and stood up, so I could pass. Then she took my hand again.

"I'm Elsa, by the way," she said softly.

"Dennis," I said. Then she released my hand. It felt cold. When I looked at it, I could see another snowflake on it. I smiled at her. Elsa. That's a beautiful name...


	3. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

Sometimes I really hate trains. It was Tuesday evening and I was standing at the platform in Enton. That voice just had announced that no trains will run from here to Ruthermouth for at least two hours. Fine. I didn't had anything planned for tonight, I thought sarcastically.

I called my mom that she didn't have to cook my meal, since I probably wasn't at home before ten. Trains were arriving and leaving, but only in the wrong direction. Since there was no real other option to go home, I decided to stay. Just at that moment the train from the airport was arriving at the platform I was. It used to be the train I had to take, but thus not today. I walked quickly to the stairs to avoid the crowd, but then I suddenly stopped.

Elsa.

Elsa was coming out of that train. I didn't see her this morning, because I didn't have to go to school until afternoon. I did know I wouldn't see her then, but it still made me feel a bit sad. Besides, the only thing I could think of last night was her.

Since I met her three days ago, she only wore outfits that perfectly matched. She wore a black coat along with the skirt I that she was wearing yesterday, and a white woolen hat. Her long hair hang loose on her shoulders. My thoughts were taken by a moment. She already was walking towards the stairs now. I quickly yelled at her. "Elsa!"

She turned around. Like half of the crowd was bumping into her because she stopped. She walked towards me. "Hey! You're also here? I didn't see you this morning."

"No," I said, "I didn't have school this morning."

"Lucky you," she joked. "So I guess we have to wait for two hours?"

"I hate those trains," I sighed. "I was going to get some food downstairs."

She smiled. "That's okay, I'll come with you." Then she hesitated. "O-only if you like. It's nice to have some accompany I know."

Of course I'd like that. She had no idea. "Sure," I said. That must have sounded really awful.

We started walking towards the stairs. Most of the crowd was gone. "So you think you know me?" I said to be funny. "We only met each other three days ago and spoke for twenty minutes."

She smiled. "Well, at least you're not a random stranger to me!" I laughed.

This girl was nice. I almost forgot about her power, but then it suddenly showed up. I got a bowl of fries as meal. I held the bowl towards Elsa. "Do you want some?" She took one out of the bowl, but then she suddenly stumbled, because she didn't watched her step. The chip froze as she held it. That made her shock.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried about what happened. She nodded, but her face was paler then it already was. "Let's have a seat at the platform," I said, while pointing at the stairs. She followed me.

We sat down on a bank at the platform. It felt cold, but it seemed not to bother her. I could see that Elsa still was a bit terrified. After I ate some, I threw the rest of my fries away.

"Elsa, are you sure you're okay?"

She looked at me and nodded again. "Y-yeah, it's fine. I just didn't watch my step."

I knew she was lying to me, I could see it in her eyes. Then I thought about the frozen chip. I know this wasn't a good moment, but I just had to know about her abilities. "Elsa?" I asked carefully.

"Mmh?"

I could hear her fear wasn't gone yet. "Why did you froze that chip?"

Elsa sighed. "Long story... You'll probably hear it someday." Then we stayed quiet for a moment. A tear was rolling down her face.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, apologizing. "I shouldn't have asked." I tried to calm her. "It's okay now."

She suddenly put her head against my shoulder. This thing was new for me, no girl had ever come that close to me. I felt guilty. Not sure of what to do, I finally put my arm carefully around her. "It's okay..." That made her feel good, she stopped shivering.

"It's just..." she started, but then she sighed.

We sat there at least for an hour. After a while Elsa fell asleep against my shoulder. I couldn't help, but I enjoyed this moment. She was so cute. The only thing I still didn't understand were her powers. How could she got them?

Finally a train arrived that went to Ruthermouth. The delay was over. I gently touched Elsa's shoulder. "Wake up, sleepy head," I whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes."Mmh?"

"We can go home," I said, while pointing at the train. We stood up and went into the train. We sat at our usual place, first row.

Elsa rubbed her eyes and yawned. "How long have I slept?"

I smiled at her. "At least for forty minutes, I guess."

"And... Did I lay all the time on your shoulder?" she asked. I looked at her face. "Yes, you did."

She grimaced, but then looked at me too. "I-I liked it," she said softly. "I liked our evening."

"Me too." I couldn't help, but it was the truth. I enjoyed this evening, mostly because of her. I like her. "W-we could do those things more often..." I said carefully.

She sat a bit closer to me. "I'd love to," she whispered in my ear. "How about Friday night?"

I didn't expect our date to be that fast, but I didn't hesitate. "That's okay. What do you want to do then?"

"We'll see," she said. The train was decelerating and she stood up while taking my hand. Then she let another snowflake appear. It was not just a snowflake, it had a message in it.

Elsa of Arendelle.


End file.
